Ринго Старр
, Англия |Годы активности = с 1957 года |Страна = |Профессии = барабанщик, певец, , |Жанры = рок, поп-рок |Псевдонимы = Ринго Старр |Коллективы = The Beatles, Rory Storm and The Hurricanes, Ringo Starr and his All Starr Band, The Plastic Ono Band |Лейблы = Parlophone, Capitol, Apple Records, Vee-Jay, Polydor, Atlantic, RCA, Private, Mercury, Koch, CNR |Награды = |Сайт = http://ringostarr.com |Викисклад = }} Ринго Старр ( , настоящее имя Ричард Старки, ; 7 июля 1940, Ливерпуль) — британский музыкант, автор песен, актёр. Известен как барабанщик группы The Beatles. Ранние годы 7 июля 1940 года в семье пекаря Ричарда Старки и его жены Элси родился сын, которого по тогдашней рабочей традиции назвали в честь отца. Ринго рос болезненным ребёнком: после окончания начальной школы целый год провёл в больнице с перитонитом, а затем пропустил ещё два года учёбы из-за плеврита. Именно поэтому Ринго школу так и не окончил.Журнал «100 человек, которые изменили ход истории» Выпуск № 36. В 15 лет устроился стюардом на железнодорожный паром, курсировавший между Ливерпулем и Уэльсом. Как и все его сверстники, увлекался новой американской музыкой, но поначалу не мечтал о сценической славе. В составе The Beatles 18 августа 1962 года Ринго официально вошёл в состав квартета The Beatles. Ранее он играл в бит-группе Рори Сторма Rory Storm and The Hurricanes, которая в то время была главным конкурентом The Beatles в Ливерпуле. Ринго играл партии барабанов и перкуссии почти во всех песнях The Beatles, кроме: «Within You Without You» (индийские перкуссионисты); «Back in the U.S.S.R.» (Пол Маккартни); Dear Prudence (Пол Маккартни); «The Ballad Of John And Yoko» (Пол Маккартни). Ринго пел лид-вокал в одной песне на каждом альбоме (на Белом, соответственно, в двух), кроме A Hard Day’s Night, Magical Mystery Tour и Let It BeПесни, в которых Старр исполнил лид-вокал: «I Wanna Be Your Man», «Act Naturally», «What Goes On», «Yellow Submarine», «With a Little Help From My Friends», «Don’t Pass Me By», «Good Night», «Octopus’s Garden».. Он был автором двух песен, исполненных The Beatles («Octopus’s Garden» и «Don’t Pass Me By») и соавтором песни «What Goes On». Голос Ринго также можно услышать в некоторых песнях в общем хоре и в финале песни «Helter Skelter», когда он кричит: «I’ve got blisters on my fingers» («У меня пальцы в волдырях»). Хотя вокал Ринго на записях The Beatles можно услышать нечасто, Ринго играл ведущие роли в фильмах The Beatles. Считается, что Ринго Старр из всех четверых «битлов» обладал наибольшим актёрским талантом. После распада The Beatles Ринго Старр снялся ещё в нескольких фильмах. В 1968 году (в то время, когда взаимоотношения между участниками группы начали ухудшаться), во время записи «Белого альбома» Пол Маккартни неожиданно поругался со Старром, назвав его «примитивным барабанщиком». Тот в ответ на время покинул группу, снимаясь в кино и занимаясь рекламой. Сольная карьера thumb|220px|right|Звезда Ринго Старра на [[Голливудская «Аллея славы»|Голливудской «Аллее славы»]] Ещё до официального распада группы, как и другие битлы, Ринго стал готовить сольный материал, который и вышел в виде сборника каверов поп-шлягеров 20—50-х гг. «Sentimental Journey». В отличие от дебютов 70-го года Джона, Пола и Джорджа, дебют Ринго был расценен критиками как неудача. Нельзя назвать его творчество 70-х годов выдающимся, но всё же с помощью других музыкантов (больше всего Джорджа Харрисона) ему удавалось выпускать весьма успешные альбомы. В 1971 году Ринго принял участие в «Концерте для Бангладеш» наряду с такими исполнителями, как Боб Дилан, Эрик Клэптон, Джордж Харрисон, Билли Престон, Леон Расселл и Badfinger. В 1983 году английские и американские компании звукозаписи отказали ему, когда он хотел записать свой альбом Old Wave. Пришлось выпустить диск в Канаде, Бразилии и ФРГ. Затем ему вообще перестали звонить знакомые журналисты и представители фирм звукозаписи. Всё кончилось тем, что Ринго и его вторую жену Барбару Бах признали хроническими алкоголиками. Правда, затем им удалось избавиться от алкогольной зависимости и вернуться к активной жизниСтуденческий меридиан. Спецвыпуск The Beatles. 1991. С. 92.. Выпустив в 1989 году сборник своих лучших песен «Starr Struck», Ринго собрал звездный ансамбль в составе Билли Престон, Доктор Джон, Levon Helm, Джо Уолш, Nils Lofgren, Rick Danko, Clarence Clemons, Джим Келтнер и отправился с ними в успешный тур по Америке, а после по Японии, записав живой альбом и видеофильм. Состав ансамбля постоянно менялся, что стало традицией. В августе 1998 года со своей группой All-Starr Band музыкант дал два концерта в России — в Москве (ГКЗ Россия) и в Санкт-Петербурге (Октябрьский). Это был первый момент в истории, когда нога одного из «битлов» ступила на территорию экс-СССР. В 2011 году Ринго Старр с очередной версией All-Starr Band дал в рамках летнего европейского турне концерты в Москве, Санкт-Петербурге, Киеве и Риге . 28 августа 2012 года сайтом Celebritynetworth.com Ринго Старр был признан самым богатым ударником в мире. Его состояние оценивается в 300 миллионов долларов . Семья * Отец Ричард Старки (1913 — ?) был пекарем . * Мать Элси Старки (1914—1987) (д. Глив). Родители поженились в 1936 году, развелись в 1943 году. * Отчим Гарри Грейвз с 17 апреля 1953 года. Личная жизнь * Первая жена — Морин Старки (Мэри Кокс) (4 августа 1946, Ливерпуль — 30 декабря 1994 Сиэтл, Вашингтон), поженились 11 февраля 1965, развелись 17 июля 1975 , у них родилось трое детей: ** сын Зак Старки (Zachary Richard Starkey) (род. 13 сентября 1965) — барабанщик, с 1996 года член The Who, был участником группы Oasis, женат с 22 января 1985, его жена Сара Меникайдс (Sarah Menikides); *** внучка Татия Старки (Tatia Jayne Starkey) (род. 7 сентября 1985) ; ** сын Джейсон Старки (род. 19 августа 1967), женат с 1998 года, его жена Флора (Flora),; *** внук Луи Старки (Louie) (род. июнь 1999) ; ** дочь Ли Старки (Lee Parkin Starkey) (род. 11 ноября 1970). * Вторая жена — актриса Барбара Бах, с 27 апреля 1981 года . Дискография Студийные альбомы # 1970 — Sentimental Journey # 1970 — Beaucoups of Blues # 1973 — Ringo # 1974 — Goodnight Vienna # 1976 — Ringo’s Rotogravure # 1977 — Ringo the 4th # 1978 — Bad Boy # 1981 — Stop and Smell the Roses # 1983 — Old Wave # 1992 — Time Takes Time # 1998 — Vertical Man # 2003 — Ringo Rama # 2005 — Choose Love # 2008 — Liverpool 8 # 2010 — Y Not # 2012 — Ringo 2012 Сборники # 1975 — Blast From Your Past # 1989 — Starr Struck: Best of Ringo Starr, Vol. 2 # 2001 — The Anthology... So Far # 2007 — Photograph: The Very Best of Ringo Starr Концертные альбомы # 1989 — Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band # 1993 — Ringo Starr and His All Starr Band Volume 2: Live From Montreux # 1995 — Ringo Starr and His Third All-Starr Band-Volume 1 # 1998 — VH1 Storytellers # 2002 — King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents Ringo & His New All-Starr Band # 2003 — Extended Versions # 2004 — Tour 2003 # 2006 — Ringo Starr and Friends # 2007 — Live at the Soundstage Рождественские альбомы * 1999 — I Wanna Be Santa Claus Детские альбомы * 1977 — Scouse the Mouse Фильмография * 1964 — Вечер трудного дня * 1965 — На помощь! * 1967 — Волшебное таинственное путешествие * 1968 — Жёлтая подводная лодка (мультфильм) * 1968 — Сладкоежка * 1969 — Чудотворец, он же «Волшебный христианин» (1969, реж. Джозеф Макграт) * 1970 — Пусть будет так (документальный) * 1971 — * 1971 — Слепой * 1972 — Концерт для Бангладеш (документальный) * 1972 — (документальный) * 1973 — * 1973 — Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (документальный) * 1974 — * 1975 — Листомания * 1978 — * 1978 — (документальный) * 1979 — (документальный) * 1981 — Пещерный человек * 1983 — Принцесса Дэйзи * 1984 — Передай привет Брод-стрит * 1985 — Вода (1985) * 1985 — Алиса в стране чудес * 1986 — To the North of Katmandu * 1988 — * 2003 — Concert for George (документальный) * 2009 — Oh My God (документальный) * 2011 — Джордж Харрисон: жизнь в материальном мире (документальный) Примечания Литература * The BEATLES: Иллюстрированный справочник / В. Ястребов, Ю. Герасимова, Н. Миронова. — Ульяновск: РИА «Симбвестинфо», 1999. — 936 с.: ил. — (Справочники от «Симбвестинфо») — ISBN 5-86174-011-9. Ссылки * * * * * Категория:Ударники Великобритании Категория:The Beatles Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Артистические псевдонимы Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 Категория:Члены ордена Британской империи Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Певцы и певицы Великобритании Категория:Музыканты Plastic Ono Band